Docosahexanenoic acid (DHA) is an n-3 essential fatty acid that is highly enriched in the brain, and which increases neurogenesis, neurite growth, and synaptogenesis. Docosahexaenoylethanolamide (DEA, also called “synaptamide”) is a DHA derivative that also has been shown to increase hippocampal development and synaptic function. Agents capable of neurogenesis, neurite growth, and synaptogenesis are desirable for use in treating central nervous system (CNS) conditions, especially conditions such as stroke, neurodegenerative diseases, and brain injuries.
Additional DHA derivatives are needed which have increased potency and stability.